Frère chéri
by Dreydrey94
Summary: Un vol a eu lieu chez Sherlock Holmes. Ce dernier se met à enquêter sur l'affaire, bien résolu à débusquer le coupable. Il ignore néanmoins que cette affaire va l'entraîner plus loin, bien plus loin qu'il n'est jamais allé...
1. Un vol

**1.**

**Un vol**

Madame Hudson monta avec quelque difficulté les marches qui la séparaient de l'appartement de Sherlock Holmes. Son vieil âge la rattrapait, malgré les efforts qu'elle faisait pour ne rien en laisser paraître.

Avec un petit soupir las, elle essuya d'un revers de main son front nimbé de sueur. Elle poursuivit son chemin, en marmonnant sur la vie, le temps où elle était belle et sa pauvre situation.

Elle parvint enfin au palier. Pas de bruit derrière la porte. Le détective devait encore dormir : il se levait rarement avant elle, étant donné que ses enquêtes et ses diverses sorties dans des milieux peu fréquentables se déroulaient principalement de nuit, et qu'il se levait rarement avant onze heures.

Elle ouvrit la porte, traversa la pièce, l'esprit dans le vague, et posa le thé sur la table qui était entre le fauteuil de Sherlock et celui de Watson. Elle se rappela soudain que ce dernier devait passer dans la matinée et qu'elle avait oublié de lui préparer à lui aussi un thé. Elle s'apprêta à descendre dans sa loge rectifier son erreur quand elle vit enfin le massacre, qui lui fit pousser un cri à glacer les sangs.

Sherlock Holmes fut réveillé par un hurlement. Il aurait reconnu cette voix entre mille. Madame Hudson. Maudissant en silence sa logeuse bruyante, il se pelotonna confortablement dans son lit, espérant qu'elle cesserait son boucan. En vain.

- SHERLOCK ! SHERLOCK, VENEZ !

A son ton suraigu, soit elle avait vu une souris, soit elle s'était remise à se droguer. A priori, rien d'inquiétant. Il se leva, s'habilla rapidement et se dirigea, décidé, vers le salon, prêt à lui dire sa façon de penser sur les gens qui le réveillaient à huit heures du matin.

Il la trouva debout, figée devant la cuisine. Elle l'invita d'un geste à la rejoindre, ce qu'il fit sans poser de questions, bien qu'encore un peu indigné par son réveil brutal.

- Mon cher monsieur Holmes, qu'avez-vous encore fait hier soir ? C'est un véritable souk, ici !

Le détective jeta un coup d'oeil à ce qu'elle lui désignait.

La cuisine était dévastée. D'énormes traces de pas blanches salissaient le sol, la porte d'un des placard béait, à moitié arrachée de ses gonds, les tas de vieilleries qu'il accumulait et auxquelles il était bêtement attaché, étaient éparpillées sur le carrelage, certaines brisées. Autour des empreintes, Sherlock remarqua des miettes et quelques morceaux de verre brisés.

Abasourdi, l'enquêteur recula en titubant et se laissa tomber sur son fauteuil. Il avala d'un trait la tasse de thé, puis appuya sa tête contre le dossier et se mit à réfléchir.

En voyant la réaction de Sherlock face au bazar, madame Hudson commença à songer qu'il n'était peut-être pas le responsable. Inquiète pour lui, craignant qu'il fasse une attaque, elle l'observa en se demandant si elle ne devait pas contacter John sur-le-champ. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à s'exécuter, la voix, grave et posée, du détective s'éleva :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

La vieille dame se gratta la nuque, embarrassée.

- Eh bien, je l'ignore, à vrai dire je pensais que c'était vous qui…

- Vous croyez vraiment, l'interrompit Sherlock, que je mettrais à sac et casserais les meubles de ma propre cuisine ?

Madame Hudson eut une moue et un silence éloquent.

- D'accord, sous l'effet de certains produits, oui, convint le détective, mais hier j'étais sobre. de plus, ce n'est pas ma pointure, conclut-il en désignant les traces de pas.

Alors qu'ils réalisaient, perturbés, que quelqu'un s'était infiltré chez Sherlock, ils entendirent une voix résonner du hall du loft. Une voix tranquille, masculine et rassurante : celle du docteur John Hamish Watson.

- Sherlock, madame Hudson, vous êtes là ?

Quelques grincements se firent entendre : il montait les escaliers. Bientôt apparu sur le seuil de l'appartement un homme replet, vêtu d'habits décontractés. Il avait de courts cheveux châtain clair et des yeux sombres et vifs. Il les rejoignit et embrassa la scène du regard avant de secouer la tête :

- Sherlock, tu recommences… Est-il vraiment nécessaire que je contacte Mycroft une fois de plus ?

Le détective grimaça au nom de son frère : leur lien de parenté n'empêchait jamais les deux hommes de se chamailler à chacune de leurs rencontres. Une fois, Sherlock avait failli rompre le bras de Mycroft, une autre ce dernier avait fait arrêter son cadet… Ils ne s'aimaient pas du tout.

- Inutile de me renvoyer en cure de désintoxication ou de prévenir mon frère, je ne me suis pas drogué, cette fois.

D'un seul coup d'oeil il examina la physionomie de John : bras croisés, visage neutre, ventre pas plus gras qu'en temps normal, son vêtement ne présentait aucune miette ou morceau de verre, et ses chaussures étaient bien trop petites pour avoir causé de si grandes empreintes.

- On m'a volé, déclara Holmes.

Il avait bien conscience que c'était un peu direct, mais le tact n'avait jamais été son fort, pour peu qu'il connaisse le sens du mot. La nouvelle sembla frapper Watson :

- Donc ce n'est pas toi qui…

- Non.

- Qui ça, "on" ?

- Si je le savais, cette personne serait déjà sous les verrous et je ne t'en aurais pas parlé.

- Mais la porte est fermée, le matin…

- Quelle étroitesse d'esprit, John ! Si elle est fermée le matin, ça veut dire que ce n'est pas elle qu'on a emprunté.

Sherlock, impatient, désigna d'un geste sec du menton les traces de pas sur le sol.

- Craie, dit-il. D'où viendrait-elle ?

John ne tarda guère à comprendre :

- Des éclats de roche que notre intrus aurait cassé… Les murs de la maison sont en pierre, donc il est probable qu'il les ait escaladé… Donc il est passé par la fenêtre.

- Voilàààà ! Très bonne déduction, je vois que la vie de famille ne te rouille pas…

Le docteur sourit : en effet, sa femme Mary était enceinte, et il passait davantage de temps à veiller sur elle qu'à travailler. Les enquêtes qu'il menait avec Sherlock étaient donc de plus en plus espacées, ce qui n'avait nullement eut d'impact sur sa capacité de déduction. Bien qu'il le dépassât en matière d'intelligence, Sherlock devait bien reconnaître que son ami était très malin.

- Euh, excusez moi… Ces choses vous appartiennent-elles ?

Madame Hudson sortait des escaliers, avec à la main une statuette et un journal.

- Quand êtes-vous partie ?

- Pendant que vous discutiez. J'étais sûre d'avoir vu ces objets inhabituels, en bas. C'est à vous ?

Sherlock s'apprêta à les examiner, mais Watson le retint :

- Tu ne m'as pas dit ce qu'on t'a volé. C'est si important ? Tes dossiers ? Non, je sais : ton ordinateur !

Sherlock secoua la tête en soupirant.

- Non. On m'a volé mes biscuits.

John resta silencieux quelques secondes.

- Quoi ?, finit-il par marmonner.

- On m'a volé mes biscuits. Tu as vu les miettes, et le placard dont la porte a été déboîtée est celui où je les range d'habitude. Mes biscuits préférés, en plus.

- Tu réalises que, formulé comme ça, c'est parfaitement ridicule ?

- Effectivement, tout comme l'affaire de l'éléphant dans ma chambre, mais un vol de biscuit reste un vol, associé à une infraction.

Sherlock inspecta brièvement le journal et la statuette, qui représentait un Bouddha en marche.

- Peu importe, de tout manière j'ai déjà trouvé le coupable.

Il attrapa ses clés et laissa l'anneau qui les tenait faire un tour autour de son index en déclarant sereinement :

- Nous allons rendre visite à Mycroft.


	2. Lili Lie

**Quelle petite malpolie je fais ! **

**J'écris, j'écris et j'en oublie les crédits et les trucs du genre !**

**Bonjour mes chers concitoyens, ceci est ma seconde fanfic, et ma première de Sherlock. Evidemment, c'est à notre inestimable si Arthur Conan Doyle que je dois les personnages (excepté mon OC, que je mettrais dans ce chapitre d'ailleurs*) et Mark Gatiss et Steven Moffat que je dois la grrrrande adaptation moderne qu'ils ont faite de Sherlock Holmes ! **

**Je vous salue ! (et merci à juju pour la première review :3)**

**Dreydrey94**

*** Oui, c'est vrai, les OCs sont jamais vraiment bienvenus dans un univers qui nous est familier, mais j'ai toujours eu du mal à m'empêcher d'en créer...**

**En fait, faites gaffes, y a quelques gros spoilers de la saison 3 dans ce chapitre...**

* * *

**2.**

**Lili Lie**

- Attends, attends, tu soupçonnes Mycroft ?

- Je le soupçonne de tout et n'importe quoi.

- Ton propre frère ?

- Oh, arrête, John, tu sais très bien que lui et moi n'avons aucun lien affectif. Je ne laisse jamais la famille faire obstruction sur mon jugement dans mes enquêtes, qui plus est.

- Que je comprenne bien : tu crois réellement que ton frère, l'homme le plus influent du pays, alors que pour venir il emprunte toujours la porte, de s'être embêté à grimper au mur de ton loft tout ça pour te voler des BISCUITS ?

- C'est exact. Mycroft est le seul homme que je connaisse à lire _Intégralité des Journaux de Londres, _la pire feuille de chou française qui existe sur notre capitale. Et puis, il collectionne ce genre de babioles inutiles, rétorqua Sherlock en agitant successivement le journal et la statuette sous le nez de John. Depuis l'enfance, à en croire mes parents. Il adore ça.

- Ça pourrait être n'importe qui d'autre voulant se faire passer pour lui !

- Non, les traces de pas en craie qu'on a vu dans la cuisine sont de sa pointure, et comme il s'est remis au sport depuis quelques temps, qui nous dit qu'il n'a pas expérimenté l'escalade ? Arrête toi, c'est ici.

- Une coïncidence…, suggéra John désespérément en voyant que son ami restait buté.

- Les coïncidences n'existent pas dans l'univers du crime.

Sherlock descendit un peu avant l'arrêt complet de la voiture et se dirigea vers un grand bâtiment administratif, l'ex bureau de Charles Augustus Magnussen, où Mycroft avait élu domicile.

- Avoue que tu as simplement envie d'accuser ton frère...

- Pas du tout, quelle drôle d'idée…

Sherlock entra, suivi de John, et ils allèrent vers la porte de l'ascenceur. Le détective sonna. Il resta appuyé près d'une demi-minute jusqu'à ce que son ami lui mette un coup de coude en soupirant.

Le visage d'une adolescente apparut sur l'écran. Elle semblait préoccupée par autre chose, car elle ne releva immédiatement pas la tête. Elle marmonna, distraite :

- Bureau de monsieur Mycroft, que puis-je pour vous ?

Lorsqu'elle se redressa enfin et qu'elle aperçu Sherlock, elle sursauta.

- Aaaah, mais c'est… ! J'vous ouvre tout de suite, bougez pas ! Où est passé ce bouton… Eh, y a tonton !, cria-t-elle par-dessus son épaule. Ah, ben le voilà !

Le voyant vert près de la cabine s'alluma, mais Sherlock resta de marbre quelques secondes. Il attrapa finalement le bras de John et l'entraîna avec lui dans l'ascenseur.

Pendant tout le temps que dura la montée, Sherlock demeura muet et totalement stoïque. Cela mettait John fort mal à l'aise : le même genre de silence avait saisi son ami quand il lui avait proposé d'être son témoin de mariage. Il était réellement flippant.

Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent enfin, Sherlock sortit précipitamment, laissant John derrière lui. Il ignora la petite qui tentait de l'interpeller et, voyant Mycroft, debout, lisant une lettre, il le saisit au collet et le plaqua contre le mur.

L'homme, pris de court par cette agression, ne put que lâcher un grognement rauque et contempler son frère comme s'il était devenu subitement fou. Sherlock lui rendit son regard avec un calme angoissant. Lorsqu'il parla, sa voix sourde fit comprendre à son frère qu'il tentait de contenir sa rage :

- _Où, quand et avec qui ?_

- Je… Je te demande pardon ?

- Arrête de jouer les ignorants, tu as très bien entendu, et tu sais très bien de quoi je parle ! Depuis quand on se fait des cachotteries, hein ? (Il resserra son étreinte, faisant lâcher à son frère un halètement de souffrance). Je répète ma question : _où, quand et avec qui ?_

- Sherlock, non !

John venait d'arriver et de constater que son meilleur ami était une fois encore brutal avec Mycroft. Il entreprit de les séparer, chose difficile avec la force incroyable que mettait Sherlock dans la strangulation de son frère.

- Je t'ai dit que ce n'était pas lui, pour les biscuits ! Arrête ça, on va encore avoir la police à dos !

Mycroft, appuyé contre le mur, se massait le cou, respirant avec peine.

- Des QUOI ? Vous êtes soûls ou c'est encore une de tes plaisanteries, Sherlock ?

A ces mots, Sherlock manqua de nouveau se jeter sur son frère. Il fallut que John le retienne.

- Une mauvaise plaisanterie ?! Tu te moques de moi !

- Mais _pas du tout ! _Si tu pouvais m'expliquer, au lieu de te montrer si agressif !

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas prévenu ?

- A propos de _quoi_, enfin ?

- D'elle !

Il pointa du doigt la jeune fille, qui lui fit coucou en souriant.

- Yeux gris quasiment noirs, environ douze ans, embonpoint déjà remarquable, pommettes rondes et relevées, enfin bref, ton portrait craché quand tu avais son âge, et tu vas me faire croire que cette gosse n'est pas ta fille ?  
Mycroft cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, décontenancé.

- Maintenant tu réponds : _où, quand et avec qui_ ?!

- Pardon ?

Mycroft s'esclaffa, ce qui ne fit qu'accroître la colère de son frère

- Ex… Excuse moi, Sherlock, hum... (Il tenta de se reprendre, mais dans son regard se lisait son amusement). Tu es réellement _sérieux_ ?

Sherlock serra les dents mais soudain sembla remarquer quelque chose dans la physionomie de son grand frère.

- Pas de bague, de changement de poids ou de tenue, ton portable est dans ta poche et non sur ton bureau, ce qui signifie que tu n'attends pas de coup de fil toutes les deux minutes, tu as trop d'estime de toi pour faire une gosse hors mariage et tes récentes relations avec le monde féminin n'ont été que professionnelles…. Au temps pour moi, déduction trop hâtive.

Il observa la jeune fille.

- Mais elle est de la famille, non ? Elle a beaucoup de tes traits et de ceux de maman… D'où est-ce qu'elle sort ?

- Sherlock, Sherlock, soupira Mycroft en secouant la tête, c'est toi, le détective ! Normalement je ne devrais même pas avoir à te mettre sur la voie ! Ah, mais tu es toujours un petit garçon, hein ? Stupide et totalement incontrôlable….

- Répète un peu ?!

- Eh là, ça suffit, les tourtereaux, ou j'en parle à vos parents !, les stoppa John.

Ils le regardèrent avec une mine blasée mais ne pipèrent mot.

- Bien, souffla John, maintenant, pouvez vous nous dire, _sans détour et sans provocation, _d'où vient cette adolescente et qui elle est ? Parce que ça m'intéresse, moi aussi.

Mycroft le contempla comme s'il lui posait une question parfaitement idiote puis, résigné, s'installa et fit signe à l'enfant qui n'avait pas pipé mot depuis le début.

- Approche, s'il te plait.

Elle s'exécuta, donnant l'occasion aux deux hommes de mieux l'examiner.

Une cascade de cheveux auburn coulait sur ses frêles épaules, brillant doucement sous le soleil matinal. Elle portait une jupe en jean, une veste de smoking kaki trop grande pour elle et des tongs. Son teint était pâle mais ses joues roses et elle avait bel et bien, comme l'avait si grossièrement formulé Sherlock, un ventre assez gros, mais largement compensé par une taille assez haute pour une enfant de son âge. Un grand sourire éclairait son visage et son regard sombre pétillait d'une joie simple.

- Sherlock, dit Mycroft pendant que le détective examinait la jeune fille, tu te souviens de l'enterrement de tante Anna ?

- Celui où tu as voulu m'étouffer avec les cacahuètes du buffet ?

- Bien sûr que non, s'agaça Mycroft, ça c'était à l'anniversaire de mariage de papa et maman. C'est celui où tu as failli me fracasser le dos contre une tombe.

- Aaah, oui, c'est là que j'ai esquinté ta chemise noire !

- Précisément.

Ils conversaient sereinement de leurs anciens pugilats comme de souvenirs de vacances à la plage, sans se soucier des coups d'œil effarés que s'échangeaient la petite et John.

- Bref, fit Mycroft, il s'agit de la fille de tante Anna, la petite Lili Lie, que j'ai décidé de prendre en charge après la mort de sa mère. Tu comprends la ressemblance, maintenant, tante Anna était la parfaite réplique de maman… C'est notre cousine, mais elle préfère nous appeler ses oncles, écart d'âge oblige.

- D'accord… Donc ça fait un an que tu me cache que tu t'occupes de notre cousine ?, fit Sherlock en reprenant son air de reproche (mais c'était davantage une excuse pour justifier son ire).

- Quelques mois tout au plus, elle avait fugué et j'ai mis un certain temps à la retrouver.

- Tu as fugué ?, s'étonna Sherlock en s'adressant directement à elle. Pourquoi ça ?

La petite eut l'air chagrinée.

- Je suis tombée sur le corps de maman en rentrant du sport, expliqua-t-elle d'une voix tremblante, et puis il y a eut des ombres de gens qui approchaient de la maison. J'ai eu tellement la trouille que j'ai cru que c'était ses assassins qui revenaient. Je suis partie en courant, j'avais très peur, et j'ai fini par me perdre. Une bande d'enfants SDF m'a ensuite accueillie jusqu'à ce tonton Myke me retrouve.

Cela se vérifiait sur l'ensemble de son aspect : ses vêtements dépareillés, ses yeux où s'imprimaient les marques d'un état de choc encore tout frais, la manie qu'elle avait de se triturer les mains en parlant, signe qu'avoir un lien social encore inconnu la mettait mal à l'aise…

Sherlock ne savait pas encore quels sentiments éprouver pour ce petit brin de fille discrète et un peu terrifiée qu'il avait face à lui. Ni comment il convenait de se comporter. Heureusement, Mycroft lui épargna involontairement l'épreuve de la confrontation.

- Sherlock, j'ai à te parler. Lili, tu pourrais préparer du thé pour John en attendant ?

- T'suite, tonton.

Le détective suivit son aîné, qui le fit monter à l'étage du dessus, là où Sherlock avait découvert la vérité sur Mary et s'était fait blesser au thorax par cette dernière.

- Tu m'as tout de même fait des cachotteries, Mycroft, dit-il une fois arrivés, tu aurais pu me prévenir pour elle.

- Pas le choix. Ce que j'ai à te dire est très important.

Son frère exhala un soupir inaudible. Ce qu'il devait lui communiquer n'avait pas l'air facile.

- Lili est au service de Moriarty.

Mycroft guetta avec une certaine appréhension la réaction de son cadet. Lui non plus n'était pas franchement habile en matière d'éloquence, du moins lorsque ça touchait le domaine personnel. Sherlock ne tarda pas à sortir de ses gonds :

- De MORIARTY ?, cria-t-il.

- Cccccht !, s'exclama Mycroft avec un geste. Tu vas ameuter tout l'immeuble !

- Mais comment veux tu que je me calme ?, souffla Sherlock, chuchotant sans lâcher son ton énervé. Moriarty, -tu réalises ?- est un PSYCHOPATHE, le type le plus dangereux de toute l'Angleterre, avec une influence presque aussi illimitée que la tienne ! Et TOI, tu ne trouves rien de mieux à faire que d'héberger quelqu'un qui le sert ?

- Je sais, Sherlock, le coupa Mycroft, mais ce n'est pas la question ! Elle est de la famille, je ne pouvais pas la laisser dans la rue sous prétexte que…

- SI, tu pouvais. Tu _devais_.

Mycroft garda le silence. Il s'attendait à ce que son petit frère réagisse ainsi, mais quelque chose lui disait que, malgré tout, ce qu'il avait fait était bien et juste.

- Comment tu as su ?, l'interrogea Sherlock au bout d'un moment.

- Elle me l'a dit.

- Pardon ?

- Lili me l'a dit. C'est même la première chose qu'elle m'ait dite : "Bonjour tonton. Je suis au service de Moriarty".

- Tu n'es pas sérieux ?

- Si.

- Mais qu'attends-tu pour la faire arrêter ?

- Je ne vais pas la faire arrêter. Je n'ai aucune preuve que ce qu'elle affirme est vrai, et de plus elle est mineure et de notre famille.

- Je REFUSE de fréquenter quelqu'un comme ça ! Elle va te pomper tous tes secrets et tes informations d'état pour les refiler à Moriarty !

- D'une, je garde lesdits secrets et informations hors de sa portée, de deux, tu n'auras même pas à la côtoyer vu qu'elle restera avec moi. Ça te va ?

- Mouais… Mais c'est imprudent de ta part, Myke, ça m'étonne de toi.

- Depuis quand tu t'intéresse à ma condition, de toute manière ?, répliqua froidement Mycroft, piqué au vif par la remarque de son cadet.

Sa repartie était justifiée : en dehors du fait qu'il avait une fois volé le passe de son aîné pour accéder à un bâtiment ou qu'il requérait ses hommes quand ça le chantait, Sherlock n'avait franchement jamais cherché la compagnie de son frère. La conversation s'arrêta là, et ils se décidèrent à redescendre.

_You see, it's not the wings that make the angel,_

_Just have to move the bats out of your head…_

_For any step in any walk_

_Any town of any thought_

_I'll be your guide…_

Un air de piano jouait dans la chaîne hifi tandis qu'une voix masculine psalmodiait lentement ces paroles.

- Tu t'es mis à la musique ?, s'étonna Sherlock, qui avait eu l'habitude de voir son frère travailler en silence.

- Oh, non, c'est Lili qui m'a fait découvrir celle-là. En même temps, c'est en quelque sorte la sienne…

- Quoi ? Tu as écrit cette chanson ?

Lili pouffa en secouant la tête. Le regard qu'elle et Mycroft lui lançaient lui fit monter le sang aux joues.

- Si même toi Sherlock tu ne connais pas cette musique, je vais devoir te faire réviser tes classiques, sinon je vais finir par te croire plus lent que Lestrade…

La comparaison n'était guère flatteuse : en effet, l'inspecteur avait beau être un des plus chers amis de Sherlock, le pauvre homme ne bénéficiait pas d'une très grande intelligence, d'où l'impatience ressentie par les frères Holmes à son égard…

- "_Lili"_, d'Aaron. Tu m'écouteras ça une fois rentré à Baker Street.

- C'est ça, ouais…

Il les invita à prendre le thé, préparé et servi par Lili, qui s'avéra d'ailleurs délicieux et très justement dosé, comme chacun l'aimait.

- Dis donc, apprécia John, les autres thés que je boirais après celui-ci auront l'air de jus de chaussette !

- Oui, c'est en partie pour ça que je l'ai gardée, sourit Mycroft en lançant un regard aimable à la jeune fille.

- Dites le tout de suite, si vous vouliez que je vous serve de soubrette !, s'exclama Lili d'un air faussement indigné.

Elle fit mine de bouder jusqu'à ce que Mycroft l'enlève dans ses bras et la face tourner, à l'hilarité de la gamine. Ce spectacle, sans qu'il puisse comprendre pourquoi, serra le cœur de Sherlock.

- En fait, Sherlock, dit l'aîné, essoufflé, en reposant sa nièce, tu ne m'as toujours pas expliqué la raison de ta venue et de ta tentative de strangulation. Qu'était-ce que cette histoire de biscuits ?

Lili alla préparer de nouvelles tasse de thé tandis que le détective lui expliquait brièvement l'affaire et lui montrait les deux pièces à conviction qu'il avait jusqu'alors caché. A leur vue, Mycroft eut un sursaut effaré.

- Je me disais bien, qu'il en manquait un !, fit-il en attrapant la statuette. Tu l'as vraiment trouvé… Tu n'as pas pu me le voler, mais… Qu'est ce que ça… Je ne comprends pas..

Il était rare de voir Mycroft perdre sa figure impassible et Sherlock, bien qu'aussi perturbé que son frère, se délectait tout de même du spectacle et n'en déplorait pas moins de ne pouvoir le filmer.

- Et le journal ?, s'enquit John, bien le seul à se soucier de la feuille de chou.

Mycroft l'ouvrit à la page des mots croisés. Les voyant remplis de son écriture, il hocha la tête :

- C'est bien le mien, mais je l'avais jeté… Cette histoire m'intrigue, tu as tout intérêt à la résoudre ou je t'assure que je ressors quelques vieux dossiers !

- Je le ferais, pas particulièrement pour toi ou pour ces dossiers, j'ai juste tout autant envie de débusquer le coupable que toi.

Sherlock et John finirent par le quitter pour retourner à Baker Street, où ils seraient plus à même de débusquer le voleur.

- Oh, en fait, Mycroft, dit Sherlock avant d'entrer dans la cabine.

- Plaît-il ?

- Content que tu te soies trouvé un poisson rouge.

Les portes de l'ascenseur se refermèrent avec un claquement sec.

* * *

**J'ai testé le coup du poisson rouge avec trois de mes amis fans de Sherlock, et comme ils n'ont pas compris je m'empresse de vous renvoyer à l'épisode "Le cercueil vide", particulièrement la petite conversation entre Mycroft et Sherlock autour d'un Docteur Maboul...**


End file.
